The present disclosure, in some embodiments thereof, relates to data compression and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to data compression using a single instruction multiple data (SIMD) engine.
Data compression is widely used for a plurality of applications to reduce the data volume for storage and/or transfer in order to reduce storage space for storing the data and/or network bandwidth for transferring the data.
Data compression involves encoding the data using fewer bits than the original representation of the data. While the data compression may significantly reduce the storage and/or networking resources, it may require additional processing and/or computation resources, for example, processing engines, memory resources and/or processing time. Many data compression methods, techniques and/or algorithms are currently available each employing a trade-off between the compression ratio and the required processing resources.